Everything is Average Nowadays
by BobTheSnaper
Summary: Après la Guerre, George ne parvient plus à se remettre de la mort de son jumeau. Un retour à Poudlard en tant que professeur pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair en lui. Et il se pourrait même qu'il en vienne à dévoiler un secret encore plus lourd !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoiiiiiiiir

Vous savez quoi ? Je publie là ma première fic', c'est super émouvant, quoi :3

(Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier _N'Alysa__ de mon coeur_, ma _Scroufy d'amour_, parce que elle, elle a compris le site. Moi pas ! Bref, sans elle, vous auriez pas cette fic' sur xD)

Ca fait un moment que j'ai l'idée dans la tête, du coup, j'me suis dit que j'allais me lancer, hein !

J'vais pas blablater pendant trois heures, juste mettre le protocole.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages, sauf un ou deux "_Made In Bob_" appartiennent à _JK Rowling_. Je me permets de faire mumuse avec dans les moments où je n'ai rien à faire. Elle m'en voudra pas, hein ! Hein ?

**Rating :** On va mettre **T**, parce que rien que ma connerie pourrait choquer les bonnes mœurs :D

**Prairing :** _Severus Snape_ & _George Weasley_

Bon, je tiens à prévenir, Snape et Weasly vont pas se faire des papouilles partout en trois chapitres, hein. C'est pas du tout le but de la fic', loin de là. Je cherche plutôt à explorer les sentiments, les ressentis, et à les exploiter. Je trouve ça mille fois plus intéressant ! (Oui, mais vous inquiétez pas, ils s'en feront quand même des papouilles o/)

Bref, allons-y, je vous lisse lire le Prologue. C'est pas très long, mais j'vous assure que quand on lit sur Word, ça semble toujours plus long ^^

A en bas !

* * *

><p>Un groupe d'oiseau s'envola, formant un « V » parfait. Il leva les yeux au ciel, observant la danse animale, se demandant vaguement où ils iraient s'établir, maintenant qu'ils avaient été chassés. Au fond, ils reviendraient certainement. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où, depuis mai, il les avait faits fuir en ouvrant la porte grinçante.<p>

Il jeta un regard autour de lui, l'œil terne, gris. Trop gris pour sembler vivant. Tout était exactement comme à chaque fois. On voyait de nombreuses fleurs, celles plus au fond étant désespérément fanées. Et toutes semblaient l'observer de leur cœur froid. Cette illusion était certainement données par l'ombre de la majestueuse église qui longeait le cimetière. Église qui pouvait se pavaner d'être la seule fierté du petit village de Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule.

Cependant, l'ombre imposante ne parvenait pas à assombrir le marbre blanc de la tombe la plus récente. Une tombe qui, si elle était la plus modeste, restait aussi la plus fleurie. En effet, seule celle-ci était couverte de bouquets et entourées de chrysanthèmes. A elle seule, elle parvenait à tiédir l'atmosphère glaçante du cimetière. En tous cas, c'était elle qui y arrivait le mieux. Lorsque le jeune homme roux s'approcha d'elle, on eu la sensation qu'elle bombait le torse, fière d'être la seule à avoir de la visite.

Cet homme roux, justement : il fallait s'y approcher de près, pour voir l'infinie tristesse qui rongeait on visage. Oh, certes, on la pressentait déjà de loin, elle embaumait l'air. Mais, en face à face, on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'elle était présente en chaque ride, en chaque pli de peau du garçon. Il transpirait de l'horreur de ce qu'il avait pu voir, et le regarder quelques minutes aurait inspiré en l'interlocuteur un profond malaise. Les gens préféraient unanimement rester éloignés.

Il s'installa au pied de la tombe blanche. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait apporté qu'une petite fleur, qui semblait bien indifférente aux autres. Il la cacha derrière d'autres, plus grandes, plus imposantes. Et pourtant, c'était elle qui attirait l'œil. Il sourit faiblement. L'effet escompté était plutôt bien réussi. Il releva les yeux imperceptiblement, juste afin d'avoir dans son champ de vision ce qui titillait son iris depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Une écharpe avait attiré son attention. Elle reposait là depuis près d'un mois, déjà, sans n'avoir eu l'occasion de s'envoler. Parfois, le vent entamait une course, avec elle, mais ce n'était pas la plus joueuse. Elle restait solidement ancrée, et portait le lourd fardeau d'être la seule chose qui retenait encore son ancien propriétaire à la vie. Elle pouvait en être fière, et triste à la fois. Triste d'être si puérile pour représenter une si grande âme. Elle ferait avec ...

Il finit pas oser baisser les yeux vers l'inscription finement ciselée dans la pierre marbrée. L'attention avec laquelle elle avait été gravée se ressentait, et l'artisan avait admis y avoir mis de son cœur, connaissant le jeune homme qui reposait sous terre. Il avait voulu faire en sorte que sa sépulture soit digne de son nom, et, il fallait l'admettre, il ne s'y était pas trop mal pris.

La première larme finit par couler, laissant une marque humide sur la joue du jeune homme. En quelques secondes, il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu au fil des années, avec son frère jumeau, et au mal que lui avait provoqué sa mort. Il se tient droit. Mais cette droiture ne révèle aucune fierté, non, pas la moindre. Juste une souffrance immense, qui se lit dans le fond de ses prunelles, et il souffre, ça se sent, se ressent.

Il tourne le dos à la tome de son frère. Rester là un peu plus ne pourrait que lui faire plus de mal ! Il le sait bien. Pourtant, il a la sensation qu'on lui arrache le cœur, que son jumeau meurt à nouveau. Il aimerait voir cette souffrance partir. C'est triste à dire, mais il en rêverait. Pas oublier, mais apaiser. Il en aurait croisé les doigts, s'il n'avait pas trouver ce geste trop puérile.

La porte grince. Pour la deuxième fois, les oiseaux s'envolent. Ils emportent avec eux une partie du cœur d'un jeune homme roux, et le montent au ciel, pour qu'il rejoigne son frère ...

* * *

><p>Et woilààààà ! Ca vous a plu, ça vous a plus ? o

Une review, pour me dire ?

Le chapitre 1 suis de suite après, promis ! Et il sera plus long, promis aussi :D

Mais une review quand même ? *Out*


	2. Chapter 2

Voilàààà le chapitre 2

Hazel Maladict: Ta review m'a fait super plaisir *.* J'ai essyé de corriger les fautes d'orthographe que j'avais faites, j'espère que c'est désormais bon. Je relirai ce chapitre ce soir pour corriger celles qui se sont glissées.

J'ai presque fini le troisième chapitre, donc je le posterai certainement ce soir, et je pense que, par la suite, on passera à une publication hebdomadaire :)

Woilààààà !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages, sauf un ou deux "_Made In Bob_" appartiennent à _JK Rowling_. Je me permets de faire mumuse avec dans les moments où je n'ai rien à faire. Elle m'en voudra pas, hein ! Hein ?

**Rating :** On va mettre **T**, parce que rien que ma connerie pourrait choquer les bonnes mœurs :D

**Prairing :** _Severus Snape_ & _George Weasley_

Bon, je tiens à prévenir, Snape et Weasley vont pas se faire des papouilles partout en trois chapitres, hein. C'est pas du tout le but de la fic', loin de là. Je cherche plutôt à explorer les sentiments, les ressentis, et à les exploiter. Je trouve ça mille fois plus intéressant ! (Oui, mais vous inquiétez pas, ils s'en feront quand même des papouilles o/)

* * *

><p>Pourquoi avait-il accepté cet emploi, au fait ? Il savait que voir tous ces gamins avec de grands sourires ne lui remonterait pas le moral. C'était pourtant ce qu'il avait pensé, quand le Professeur Mc Gonagall était venu lui proposer le poste de potions. En plus, après y avoir plus amplement réfléchi, il se dit qu'il offrait à la vieille Chauve-Souris geigneuse ce qu'elle voulait depuis toujours, et sur un coussin de velours. En prenant le poste de potions de Rogue (il ne supportait plus son travail à la boutique, mais celui-ci avait au moins eut le mérite de le faire passer avant pas l'académie spécialisée en mixtures en tous genres, et lui faire ainsi décrocher le diplôme nécessaire pour devenir professeur), il pouvait être sur que celui-ci irait droit vers la salle de classe des Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Tant pis, il lui suffirait d'être insupportable, pour que les élèves n'est pas la moindre envie de rire, ou même d'esquisser un rictus, et ainsi, tout irait bien. Il remplacerait habilement son prédécesseur ! Il y avait une réputation à tenir, non mais !<p>

Il regarda sa malle, pleine à ras bord malgré le sortilège d'agrandissement qu'il lui avait lancé, attrapa sur la commode une photo, qui représentait deux rouquins, absolument identiques, en train de faire de grands signes de la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Depuis les trois dernières années passées, il n'avait cessé de se dire que jamais il ne serait à nouveau joyeux comme il l'avait été ce jour-là. En fait, il ne se souvenait même plus avoir rit depuis le mois de mai 1998. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'envie, ou quelque chose comme ça. A vrai dire, il avait presque l'impression qu'un Détraqueur s'était installé au creux de son cœur et n'avait, depuis, pas eu l'envie de s'y déloger. Mais au fond, ça ne le gênait pas. Il avait la sensation de mieux respecter son frère en restant cynique, froid. C'était idiot, mais il n'avait pas réussi à faire autrement.

Il ferma la malle d'un coup de baguette magique, avant d'aller s'appuyer contre la vitre de l'appartement qu'il allait bientôt quitter, pour peut-être une année entière, et voir plus. Il avait décidé, qu'à part ses vêtements et ses photos, ainsi que quelques objets personnels, et tout son nécessaire à potions, rien ne bougerait d'ici. En se retournant et en allant jusqu'à l'armoire cadenassée, s'il l'ouvrait d'un simple sort, il le savait, il tomberait sur un flot d'affaires ayant appartenues à son frère. Il n'avait pas eu la force de les jeter, de se débarrasser des seules traces qui le reliaient à un passé, pas si lointain que cela. Il laisserait tout cela dans cet appartement qu'il avait partagé avec son jumeau défunt, et ne reviendrait ouvrir cette armoire que le jour où l'écharpe s'envolerait. Il avait la sensation que ce ne serait que dans une éternité, et son cœur se serra. Il avait juré à son frère qu'ils ne choisiraient pas le jour de leur mort, même s'il arrivait quelque chose de grave, de mortel à l'autre. Il devait tenir sa promesse. Ce serait l'écharpe sur la tombe de son jumeau qui choisirait.

D'un sortilège de Lévitation, il fit venir sa malle avec lui, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il n'avait prévenu personne de sa nomination en tant qu'enseignant. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre leurs félicitations, et tout ce qui allait avec. Il savait très bien à quoi s'attendre, et ne voulait pas sentir la main de Ron dans son dos, quand il lui dirait « Bravo, vieux frère », ou encore d'entendre Hermione sautiller sur place, en déclarant qu'elle était ravie qu'il est enfin choisie une « bonne voie » sous les hochements de tête de sa mère. Aussi avait-il décidé qu'il enverrait une lettre à son père lorsqu'il serait arrivé à Poudlard, en lui demandant de prévenir tout le monde. Là-bas, il ne risquerait pas d'avoir l'avis de ses amis et sa famille sur le dos. Il ne les voyait presque plus depuis des mois, pas l'envie, pas le temps. Il avait confié la boutique à son plus jeune frère il y avait plus d'un an, lorsqu'il s'était senti trop mal pour continuer à s'en occuper, et depuis, si ce n'était quelques courtes missives, il ne donnait plus de nouvelles.

Il posa la main sur la poignée en même temps qu'il laissait sa malle choir lourdement sur le sol. Les voisins, moldus pour la plupart, aurait peut-être été légèrement étonnés de voir une malle, et bien ... « se faire la malle (NdA : Excusez-moi pour la [très] faible qualité du jeu de mot) ». Il sortit doucement, et ferma la porte avant de glisser la clé dans la poche de son blouson, et de descendre l'escalier, non sans difficulté, car même si la valise avait été agrandit uniquement de l'intérieur, sa taille réelle était, à l'origine, déjà encombrante. Il mis plusieurs minutes pour parcourir la douzaine de marches qui le séparait du sol, et il regretta amèrement de ne pas habiter dans un village moldu lorsque la valise lui tomba lourdement sur le pieds, appuyant sur le gros orteil de tout son poids. Il étouffa un grognement aigu avant de sortir de l'immeuble.

Il se dirigea vers le taxi qu'il avait appelé une demi-heure plus tôt et qui, vu la tête du chauffeur, semblait être là depuis un moment déjà. Il lui confia sa valise, avant d'aller s'installer sur le siège arrière. Lorsque le conducteur se remit à sa place et l'interrogea d'un coup d'œil, il murmura un vague « King Cross » avant de se replonger dans ses pensées. Si le voyage ne dura qu'une demi-heure, il eut l'impression que ce fut le triple. Il donna au chauffeur exactement ce qu'il lui devait, en le voyant se renfrogner devant l'absence de pourboire. Il ne rajouta rien, et prit sa valise avant de se diriger vers la gare, se laissant tout doucement envahir par les souvenirs, qui remontaient par flots. Il arrêta ses pensées à temps, les souvenirs lui faisaient se sentir mal. Il se voyait mal se mettre à pleurnicher devant ses collègues, ce serait mal passé. Il passa l'immense porte de la gare imposante, et chercha le quai qui le mènerait au train.

Il regarda autour de lui, et vérifia rapidement sa montre. Il était juste à l'heure. Dans dix minutes, le train partirait. Cela lui faisait vraiment étrange de prendre le train le premier août. Habituellement, c'était le premier septembre, qu'il se retrouvait dans l'un des compartiments. Et il y était toujours allé avec F... avec des amis. Cette fois, il se retrouverait seul, avec les autres professeurs. S'il avait bien compris, peu d'entre eux avaient changés depuis sa scolarité. Il savait cependant que le professeur Trelawney était partie courir le monde, afin de trouver une personne avec un minimum de talent, capable de sentir la puissance de son troisième œil. Il y avait aussi Charity Burbage, qui enseignait l'Etude des Moldus, et qui était décédée de la main de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il y aurait surement un nouveau professeur de Métamorphoses, sachant que le professeur Mc Gonagall était devenue directrice, et, enfin, il avait appris il y a peu que la professeur d'astronomie avait décidé d'aller travailler à Beauxbâtons, lorsque le poste s'était libéré, sachant que c'était là-bas qu'elle avait étudié, et que son école lui était chère. Il réfléchit rapidement, pensant aux quelques personnes qui auraient pu remplacer les professeurs partis, et se rassura en se disant que Hermione n'était très certainement pas à Poudlard, qu'il aurait forcément été prévenu. Revoir des gens qu'il connaissait l'énervait déjà passablement, s'il s'agissait en plus d'anciens amis, il ne tiendrait pas une année complète.

Il passa le mur de briques qui menait à la voie 9 ¾ d'un pas rapide et se retrouva sur le quai, le train rouge bordeaux à sa gauche. Il avança lentement. Le quai lui semblait immense, sans la présence de centaines d'élèves. Il avait la sensation d'être ... seul. L'immensité du quai le marqua alors, et un instant, une minute, il se sentit minuscule, face à tout ça, face à la viue qui l'attendait. Il eut un haut-le-cœur, avant de se remettre d'aplomb. Il devait sembler fort face aux autres, même s'il ne l'était pas vraiment. Faire semblant, c'était la meilleure des solutions. Il vit le professeur Mc Gonagall venir vers lui, et le saluer.

« Bonjour, Professeur Weasley.

- Bonjour, madame la Directrice.

- Oh, vous savez, professeur Mc Gonagall suffira. »

Elle lui intima d'un geste de la main de le suivre. Il était assez décontenancé. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé que tout le monde, désormais, ne l'appellerait plus George, mais professeur Weasley. C'était étrange, il fallait l'avouer. Il se lança à la suite de son ancien professeur de Métamorphoses, en ayant pris soin de faire, par un léger mouvement circulaire, suivre sa malle. Elle obéit au doigt et à l'œil, et flotta légèrement à sa suite. Si ça n'avait été qu'un objet inanimé, on aurait pu jurer qu'elle était heureuse de retrouver cet endroit. Et peut-être était-ce le cas, car, si elle était un objet inanimé, elle n'en restait pas moins une malle magique.

Il monta dans le train par l'avant, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant car ces places là étaient toujours prises. Mais cette fois-ci, personne n'était là pour rendre le train bruyant. Il n'y avait dedans que des professeurs. Il entra directement dans un compartiment qu'il n'avait jamais vu, placé juste à côté de celui des préfets. En entrant, il fut surpris. Le compartiment, qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir faire plus e deux fois la taille des autres, avait en fait la taille d'une salle de cours de Poudlard. Au moins ! Il posa ses affaires, dans un coin, où se trouvaient celles des autres professeurs, et se dirigea vers la table où étaient installés ses futurs collègues. Il les salua d'un signe de tête, avant de s'asseoir entre Hagrid, et quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il serra la main de Hagrid, avec un grand sourire qui semblait très bien cacher la souffrance qu'endurait ses doigts sous la poigne monstrueuse du demi-géant. Hagrid avait toujours été quelqu'un qu'il appréciait et admirait beaucoup, mais là, il devait admettre qu'il aurait préféré ne pas le croiser. Il était le premier capable de sortir une énormité, et il se doutait qu'à chaque fois qu'il le croiserait dans l'année, il verrait dans ses yeux la tristesse qu'il éprouvait de ne pouvoir discuter qu'avec l'un des deux jumeaux. Et il tenterait de combler ce vide en discutant du reste de la famille Weasley. C'était du Hagrid tout craché ...

On entendit alors un grand vrombissement, et un léger soubresaut se fit sentir. Le train démarrait. Dans plusieurs heures, il serait de nouveau à Poudlard. En avait-il réellement envie ? Il n'en état pas sur. Mais il était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard, pour dire que, finalement, il s'en allait, que le poste ne l'intéressait plus. Non, il devrait assurément remplir les fonctions pour lesquelles il s'était engagé durant un an. Ce serait dur, mais tenir l'aiderait peut-être à se sentir mieux. Au fond de lui, il regrettait toujours d'avoir quitté la boutique de Farces et Attrapes. Il parviendrait peut-être à s'y rendre à nouveau, après une année comme celle-ci. Il espérait que ce serait le cas, sans non plus se le promettre. Même lui ne savait plu, et depuis longtemps, comment il réagirait aux imprévus et aux choses nouvelles.

Il regarda vaguement l'emploi du temps posé devant lui, et vit que, pour les autres comme pour lui, très peu de repos était accordé. Il n'avait, sur les cinq jours de travail, entre huit heures et dix-sept heures trente qu'une heure de cours libérée. Bon, il devait admettre que les récréations lui permettaient de se reposer, et l'heure et demi du midi aussi. Et puis, après tout, en comptant bien, ça ne faisait que trente-quatre heures par semaine. Trente-quatre heures, mon Dieu. C'était tout simplement énorme. Il ne savait absolument pas comment il ferait pour tenir trente-six semaines. Ils bénissaient déjà les vacances étant élève, il les chérissait encore plus maintenant qu'il était devenu professeur. Comment faisaient les autres pour rester plusieurs années de suite ? Ils étaient forcément complètement fous ! Enfin, pour certains, il le savait depuis un moment, en fait.

Après le discours de bienvenue aux nouveaux membres du l'équipe enseignante de la part de Mc Gonagall, George sut que l'homme à sa gauche s'appelait Laurent Morley, et était le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, ainsi que directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Il était à moitié français -par sa mère- et avait sept ans de plus que George, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils ne s'étaient jamais vus avant. Il appris aussi que deux autres nouveaux professeurs étaient parmi eux : Shane Dantson, qui enseignerait l'astronomie, et Jessica Rowling, qui s'occuperait de l'étude des moldus. Ils purent ensuite tous se rendre où ils souhaitaient, faire huit fois le tour du wagon sur les mains si cela leur plaisait. Bon, au moins, il serait tranquille pour le reste du trajet, il n'aurait pas à subir le regard de chacun sur sa personne, chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à supporter.

George décida d'aller s'installer près d'une fenêtre, dans un compartiment vide, où il espérait pouvoir être tranquille pour le restant du voyage. Vers la moitié du trajet, il vit passer près de la porte le professeur Morley. Il posa la main sur la porte, près à entrer, mais quand il vit George se renfrogner, il stoppa son geste, esquissa un léger sourire, avant de repartir, afin de le laisser tranquille. Le rouquin le remercia intérieurement, avant de se replonger dans ses rêveries. Il s'attarda sur les différents paysages qui glissaient sous son nez, s'apercevant qu'auparavant, lorsqu'il venait ici avec son frère, avec Lee, Alicia ... Jamais il n'avait prit la peine de regarder tous ces décors. Et ils étaient magnifiques. Ils longèrent pendant près d'une demi-heure une rase campagne, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, George s'était endormi. Il fut réveillé par une voix rauque et grave, appuyée par un fort accent de sarcasme, que le Weasley connaissait plutôt bien, pour l'avoir subit pendant sept longues années. Mais il était habitué désormais. Il n'entendait plus le sarcasme, il passait à côté. Sept ans, il avait eu le temps d'être vacciné. Et puis, à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais été le genre à s'attarder sur ce que les autres pensaient de lui.

« Et bien, Monsieur Weasley. Ou devrais-je dire professeur. On n'a pas l'air pressé d'exercer ses fonctions. Vous feriez bien de vous dépêchez, personne ne serait plus déçu que moi si vous repartiez pour Londres.

- En effet, tout le monde serait extrêmement déçu, si vous étiez forcé de reprendre votre place en potions. Et moi en premier, soyez en sur. Mais plutôt que de me rabaisser, peut-être devriez-vous tenter de me remercier ? »

Snape fit semblant de se concentrer quelques instants, puis, dans une mimique d'abandon parfaitement réaliste, déclara :  
>« Pardonnez si je vous semble malpoli, mais je n'y parvient pas. »<p>

Et, sans un mot supplémentaire, il repartit dans le couloir, avant de descendre du train pour rejoindre le château. George fut contraint de faire de même, bien que l'idée de rentrer à Londres ne lui sembla pas des plus déplaisantes. Il se dirigea vers la dernière calèche encore restante. Au lieu de monter directement dedans et de se faire transporter tranquillement, il s'approcha de plus près, et tendit la main. Face à lui se tenait, il le savait pour l'avoir appris en cours avec Hagrid, bien qu'il n'en ai jamais vu, un Sombral. Il s'approcha un peu plus, et sa main se posa sur son encolure. Si, de loin, il semblait squelettique, avec une peau presque mouillé, en posant la main dessus, et en fermant les yeux, il n'était pas dur d'imaginer un pelage abondant et chaleureux. L'animal ne broncha pas, mais il ne lui donna pas non plus la sensation d'apprécier la caresse. Il aurait très certainement préféré un bon bout de viande ... Il rouvrit les yeux après quelques minutes, et alla s'installer dans la calèche. Le voyage fut rapide, et il ne se passa que peu de temps entre le moment où il s'assit et celui ou il entra dans la grande salle pour manger.

Mais une fois dedans, il s'aperçut immédiatement que personne n'y était. Après tout, il fallait peut-être qu'il aille voir Mc Gonagall. Les autres professeurs, en l'absence d'élèves, devaient surement mangés dans leur bureau. Il prit alors sur sa gauche, afin de se trouver au pied du grand escalier. Il grimpa jusqu'à l'étage du bureau du directeur, et alla jusqu'au devant de la grande gargouille. Il se demanda alors comment il ferait pour rentrer, n'ayant absolument aucune idée du mot de passe. Heureusement, l'escalier était grand ouvert, et il n'eut aucun mal à monter. Il toqua deux légers coups à la porte, et n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. En effet, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant sortir, juste devant lui les quatre directeurs de maison. Trois d'entre eux lui adressèrent un grand sourire, le quatrième, Snape, passa devant lui en l'ignorant royalement. Il aurait semblé plus aimable en se trouvant face à un Scrout de Hagrid. Le rouquin l'ignora royalement, se pressant de rentrer dans le bureau. Plus vite il y serrait, plus vite il en sortirait, et il pourrait alors retrouver la tranquillité d'une chambre.

La directrice l'invita à s'asseoir, tout en lui tendant une boite de petits gâteaux, que George ne refusa pas, en sentant son ventre gargouiller. Le décor, autour de lui, n'avait que peu changé depuis Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, le grand portrait, juste derrière le siège de Mc Gonagall, le représentait dans toute sa splendeur. Il lui fit un grand sourire, tout en le saluant de la main. Les objets, tout autour de lui, était les mêmes qu'autrefois. Le seul détail qui changeait était qu'à la place où on pouvait autrefois voir Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, se trouvait désormais une petite maquette de Poudlard. En s'approchant, le rouquin put voir de minuscules représentations des professeurs se diriger vers leur lieu de vie pour l'année. Il sourit légèrement en se voyant assis, dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall, l'air fière, avec un grand sourire. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment lui.

« Superbe, cette représentation, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'avait pas fait attention à l'arrivée de la directrice, qui lui avait demandé d'attendre quelques instants ici.

« C'est ... comme la carte des Maraudeurs, mais en relief ?

- Oh non, c'est beaucoup moins utile. Cette imitation réduite représente le château tel que j'aimerais le voir. Ainsi, lorsque tous les élèves seront là, je ne verrais absolument pas ceux qui choisissent de sortir dans les couloirs, ou d'autres choses comme ça. Sachant qu'il me tiendrait énormément à cœur de les voir tous couchés, c'est-ce que je verrai. Cependant, si un grand danger plane sur Poudlard, le château deviendrait lumineux. C'est là, la grande magie de cet objet.

- C'est ... amusant. »

A vrai dire, il trouvait très gentil de la part de son ancien professeur de souhaiter le voir heureux, mais cela n'avait pas le pouvoir de lui remonter le moral. Il ne se sentait pas beaucoup mieux qu'au moment où il était entré dans le train, un bon nombre d'heures plus tôt. Il sentit son ventre se contracter à nouveau. Il n'avait pas mangé de la journée, et un petit gâteau lui semblait bien maigre pour caller son estomac. Il lui faudrait plus que cela. Cependant, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Les cuisines de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie avaient toujours été bien remplies, il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela changerait aujourd'hui.

« Euh, pourriez-vous m'indiquer ma salle de classe, ainsi que mon bureau, s'il vous plait ? Et, pour manger, comment faire ?

- Pour manger, il vous suffit de prendre votre fourchette, mettre de la nourriture dessus, et la porter à votre bouche. »

La voix lui fit le même effet que quand il l'avait entendu dans le train. Il se retourna vivement, pour voir, appuyer contre la porte du bureau, le professeur Snape. Il lui lança un regard haineux, avant de se retourner vers Mc Gonagall, qui entrouvrait déjà la bouche pour répliquer, mécontente de l'attitude désagréable de son collègue.

« Severus, je vous avait demandé d'attendre dans le hall, pour vous indiquer quand reprendrait les cours de Duel.

- A vrai dire, c'est-ce que je comptait faire quand, en descendant, je suis tombé sur ce très cher Peeves qui ne se gênait pas pour dessiner des obscénités sur les sabliers. Bien que je l'en ai rapidement empêché, et ai tout nettoyé, je me suis dit qu'il serait judicieux de vous faire part de ce que j'ai vu, afin que vous puissiez faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus.

- Très bien Severus, je prendrais les mesures nécessaires. »

George se tourna pour la deuxième fois, et vit la cape de Snape disparaitre dans l'escalier. Il remit face à la directrice, et attendit pour les réponses à ses questions.

« Sachant que Severus souhaite garder son bureau dans les cachots, je vous laisse celui du troisième étage, qui a appartenu à plusieurs professeurs que vous connaissez bien, comme notre regretté ami Lupin, ou cette Ombrage. Vous connaissez le chemin. Et pour manger, un elfe de maison a été mis à votre disposition. Il vous suffira de l'appeler pour qu'il vienne. Il vous prépara tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. Bien sur, dès que les élèves seront arrivés, vous mangerez comme les autres dans la Grande Salle. L'Elfe de Maison vous attendra dans votre chambre, directement relié à votre bureau. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, professeur. »

Sachant que cette dernière phrase le congédiait, il qu'il n'avait aucune question à poser, il se leva, quitta le bureau, et se dirigea vers le troisième étage, afin de s'installer. Il se déplaça doucement dans les couloirs, se laissant envahir par les sensations que le fait de revenir ici lui procurait. C'était étrange, et doux à la fois, comme de retrouver une ancienne maison. Un vieil ami, même, qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de croiser depuis des années. Autour de lui, dans les tableaux, les portraits le saluaient de signes de tête respectueux. Il envoyait parfois un bonjour, lorsqu'il reconnaissait un visage. Enfin, il arriva au troisième étage. Il allait entrer dans sa chambre, lorsqu'une voix grave lui demanda de donner un mot de passe, afin que lui seul puisse entrer. Il ne tarda pas à choisir, et il entra, accompagné du grincement de la porte qui tournait sur ses gonds.

* * *

><p>Alors, alors ? Z'en avez pensé quoi ?<p>

Une review, pour me dire que vous z'aimez, que vous souhaitez me lapider, ou pour m'offrir un chocolat ?

A pluuuush :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonjour : )

Voici, pour vous, le Chapitre 2

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je remercie une nouvelle fois **Hazel Maladict**, pour sa superbe review, qui me fait chaud au cœur. J'avoue être aussi un peu déçue de n'en avoir reçu qu'une, mais en tous cas, c'en ai une très agréable à lire, je t'aime déjà bien beaucoup, toi :3 J'espère que cette suite te plaira, et si ça peut te rassurer, il y aura plus d'action par la suite.

Allez, je vous laisse lire le deuxième chapitre !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, George mit cinq minutes, au moins, pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouva dans une pièce au mur nu, sans meuble, qui n'attendait plus que d'être aménagé. Ce dont il s'occuperait dans les quelques semaines à venir. Il fallait aussi qu'il dispose sa classe, qu'il choisisse son programme pour chaque élève, et qu'il aille donné la liste des livres à acheter à McGonagall, afin qu'elle l'envoi aux différents élèves.

Il se leva rapidement, et appela Rink, l'elfe de maison qui s'occupait de lui. Il apparut en moins de quelques secondes, avec un petit déjeuner superbement garni, comme George n'en avait que rarement vu. Seul celui du matin de Noël, quand il restait à Poudlard pour les vacances, était aussi beau. Il ne se priva pas de se remplir le ventre. Si la joie était partie quand son frère était mort, l'appétit, lui, était juste allé faire un tour.

Lorsqu'il fut repu, il reconvoqua son elfe, afin que sa table soit débarrassée, puis il entreprit de décorer sa chambre. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et regarda autour de lui, analysant la pièce, en se demandant comment il pourrait bien la rendre plus … George.

Il tenta un léger mouvement, et le mur se recouvra d'un orange flash, qui lui aurait presque brulé les yeux. Il se reprit tout de suite, et, d'un nouveau mouvement de poignet, le refis devenir blanc. Non, non, et non. Ca n'allait pas du tout. Il se décida alors pour un mur blanc, sur lequel il dessina de la pointe de sa baguette, de nombreuses arabesques noir et rouge. Il se recula pour admirer son travail et se dit que si l'envie lui venait, en milieu d'année, de changer, il le pourrait de toute façon. Il changea aussi la couleur de son mobilier, qu'il prenne la même teinte que le fond du mur, et, enfin, par un sortilège informulé, fit voler tous ses vêtements dans le placard, à la gauche de son lit. Il se rapprocha ensuite de la malle, et prit la seule chose qui restait dedans. La photo où il se trouvait, lui et Fred, très peu de temps avant la mort de son jumeau.

Il la contempla quelques instants, avant de se retourner, et de la poser sur la commode, juste à côté de son lit. Il n'y avait rien de plus précieux à ses yeux dans cette chambre que cette photo. Il ne déposa rien autour. Elle trônait, fièrement, seule. Et pourtant, personne n'aurait eut envie d'y ajouter quoique ce soit. Elle se suffisait amplement à elle-même.

Se reprenant, avant que les sentiments ne l'assaillent de trop, il se releva, et retourna devant sa valise. Il la claqua dans un bruit sec, avant de la faire glisser sous son lit, et de rabattre le dessus de lit, qui avait prit la teinte du papier peint, avec les mêmes arabesques, dessus. Ca irait pour le moment. Il n'avait en aucun cas l'envie de passer sa journée à rendre l'appartement un tant soit peu mignon, coquet. Ce n'était pas son genre. Ou ça ne l'était plus, en tous cas.

Il posa un dernier regard sur ce qu'il venait de finir, en bien peu de temps d'ailleurs, et il sortit de la chambre, rejoignant son bureau qui était attenant à la salle de classe.

Deux semaines. Il avait mis exactement deux semaines à décorer sa classe. Il y avait passé plusieurs heures dans la journée, mais certains des sortilèges qu'il avait eu à lancer pour animer la pièce étaient tellement complexes qu'ils avaient nécessités parfois plusieurs heures d'intervention. Forcément, ça n'aidait pas. Et puis, il avait rajoutée une animation pour laquelle il avait passé près de deux jours de recherche, plus une journée de tentatives non concluantes, cela l'avait d'ailleurs considérablement énervé, mais il «était fier du résultat !

George craqua une nouvelle fois ses doigts. Il ne savait plus combien de fois il l'avait fait aujourd'hui, mais il savait qu'avec le stress qu'il sentait bouillonner en lui, il n'était pas près d'arrêter. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, auparavant, n'était même pas vraiment sur de pouvoir y arriver. Et s'il faisait une gaffe, si l'un des élèves se blessait. Non, il ferait attention. Il aller le faire, et une fois que le premier cours serait terminé, tout se passerait bien. C'était sur … Ou presque.

Il regarda la salle de classe autour de lui, qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, pour y avoir vécu sept ans, et pour y être maintenant enfermé tous les jours, ou quasiment. C'est lui qui avait tout aménagé, comme le voulait la tradition. Un professeur organisait son bureau comme il le souhaitait, c'était bien connu. Aussi, on pouvait désormais voir de nombreux poster de toutes sortes de créatures de la plus mignonne à la plus terrifiante.

Derrière lui, en effet, on pouvait voir une superbe photo grandeur nature d'une acromentula en train de tisser sa toile. Tout le long du mur, sur la droite, un basilic, légèrement réduit, semblait se tortiller dans tous les sens, bien qu'il ne soit retenu par rien. C'était en fait un simple sortilège, et quiconque aurait touché le serpent aurait immédiatement senti que celui ci était fait en papier. Cependant, il fallait avouer que la réalité était troublante, et qu'il n'en était pas peu fier. Et enfin, tout au fond, sa plus grande fierté dans la classe ; une chimère de la taille d'un point se promenait sur chaque table, se débarrassant de toutes les taches d'encre, des boulettes de papier qui traînaient. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il ferait quand il y'en aurait. Il avait passé plusieurs jours à élaborer cette figurine à la tête de lion, au corps de chèvre, et à la queue de dragon, et il espérait qu'elle tiendrait debout jusqu'à la fin de l'année, vu le mal qu'il avait eu à la concevoir.

Enfin, sur tout le mur gauche, de longues étagères, sur lesquelles il avait entreposé tout le nécessaire à potions dont les élèves pourrait avoir besoin cette année. Chaque bocal était lié par un sort à son équivalant dans la Réserve, ce qui permettait qu'il soit sans cesse remplis, et ce sans prendre trop de place. George devait admettre qu'il avait prit plaisir à décorer cette pièce. Certes, si les créatures magiques n'avaient pas grand rapport avec sa matière, ou de loin en tant que matière première de ses ingrédients, il aimait les voir bouger autour de lui, avec grâce. Il avait longtemps rêver de pouvoir faire ça, et on lui offrait le temps et la place sur un plateau d'argent, il n'avait pu dire non.

Il se releva de la chaise où il était assis quelques instants plus tôt, et frappa de son coude le petit cadre qui était posé là. Aussitôt, il le releva avant de poser une main sur le pendentif qu'il portait au coup. Il le retira doucement, le posant à côté d la représentation de son frère. Puis il regarda le pendentif qui lui avait été offert après la guerre. C'était un grand W autour duquel se mouvaient, presque comme des serpents, un F et un G. Prénoms et noms de lui et son jumeau. Ce pendentif avait été remis à tous les héros de guerre, et il avait été désigné pour porter celui de son frère à titre posthume, demandant à ce que l'on lie les deux. Bon, et bien pour lui, il réussirait son cours. Il le promettait. Il voulait qu'il soit fier de lui, qu'il ne soit pas parti pour rien. Aussi se devait-il d'être utile aux autres.

Cependant, il perdit toutes ses bonnes résolutions quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il n'avait pas de visite prévue ce jour-ci, et détestait les surprises quelconque soient-elles. D'habitude, Rink, son elfe, prenait toujours soin de l'avertir, lorsqu'il avait un rendez-vous, ou une réunion. Et ça n'avait pas été le cas, ce jour-ci. Il s'en inquiéta un instant, puis se résigna à se diriger vers la porte, près à faire face à ce qui l'attendait. Un peu plus, et il se prenait pour un chevalier prenant les armes, près à défendre sa patrie. Il devenait absolument ridicule. Mais bon, après tout, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il l'avait toujours été.

A peine eut-il entrouvert la porte qu'il sentie une touffe de cheveux l'étouffer, et un corps se presser contre lui. Il resta interdit une demi minute, et se ressaisit, tentant de s'écarter de celle qui le pressait depuis maintenant plusieurs secondes. Il n'était plus vraiment habitué à de tels élans d'affection. Hermione se décala pour lui offrir un grand sourire, les yeux embués. Il pu alors apercevoir, à ses côtés, le Survivant, qui lui tendit une main amicale. Il mit quelques instants avant de se décider à la serrer, mais si peu que cela passa presque inaperçu.

Il restèrent sur le seuil plusieurs minutes, personne n'osant bouger, chacun pensant à différentes choses. George se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Mais pourquoi donc McGonagall les avait-elle laissés entrer ? S'il la croisait avant la fin de la journée, s'en était fini pour elle. Hermione, elle, avait des étoiles dans les yeux. En apprenant qu'il avait accepté ce poste, Hermione s'était dit qu'il remontait sérieusement dans son estime. Pas qu'il y était bas, mais cela lui semblait plus intéressant qu'il apprenne à des jeunes enfants plutôt qu'il leur vende des gadgets et jouets inutiles. Il y avait bien assez de Ron à la Boutique de Farces et Attrapes, hein !

Harry, quant à lui, était heureux de revoir le roux. Cela faisait près d'un an qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, et il devait avouer qu'il s'en inquiétait plutôt. Les Weasley étaient tous sa famille, en perdre un avait été suffisamment douloureux, alors que l'autre s'éloigne petit à petit avait blessé toute la famille. Pourtant, il était certainement le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Harry avait eu, pendant plusieurs mois, une période où il cauchemardait toutes les nuits, où il ne parvenait plus à se regarder dans un miroir. Il n'avait pas supporté d'avoir tué. Certes, il s'agissait de Voldemort, le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, mais le plaisir qu'il avait pris à le détruire lui avait fait peur. Seul l'aide de ses amis et de sa femme, Ginny, lui avait permis de sortir de ce chemin qui le conduisait vers une autodestruction certaine. George, lui, n'avait pas accepté cette aide. Il avait affronté les choses seules, alors c'était forcément plus dur.

Le nouveau professeur, malgré une colère qu'il tentait de dissimuler, les invita à entrer dans la pièce, pour les conduire jusqu'à ses appartements. Il regarda avec un maigre sourire l'admiration sur le visage d'Hermione quant à sa décoration. Il la vit s'ébahir comme une gamine face à la petite chimère, et même Harry, qui était jusque là resté calme, avait décoché un léger rire. Il se renfrogna cependant à la vue du Basilic. Ce n'était un bon souvenir pour personne, mais pour Harry encore moins. Mais George, lui, avait toujours admiré la grandeur, l'élégance et la force pure de ce serpent.

Lorsqu'il atteignit son bureau, il les invita à s'asseoir, avant de se diriger vers sa petite cuisine pour leur préparer du thé. Il eut une irrésistible envie de se cogner la tête dans le mur. Pas qu'il n'avait aucune envie de les voir, mais il savait que ça lui ferait plus de mal que de bien, et il savait aussi qu'il n'avait plus la force de souffrir. Il n'arrivait plus à apprécier tout ce qui le rattachait à son ancienne vie. Et à ce moment-ci, plus que tous les autres, il se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté ce poste. Il se ressaisit quand il entendit la théière cracheter des halots de fumée tout en lui déclarant qu'elle allait exploser s'il ne l'enlevait pas de suite du feu, qu'elle en avait marre, et qu'elle faisait vraiment un métier ingrat. Il la prit fermement, l'obligeant ainsi à se taire, et versa dans trois tasses, avant de retourner vers sa belle-sœur et son beau-frère.

Il afficha le sourire le plus convaincant possible, en revenant vers eux. Il était bien assez à souffrir, il se disait que si les autres le voyaient heureux, ils se sentiraient peut-être un peu mieux … Et puis, ils ne reviendraient peut-être plus durant l'année, comme ça. Un silence pesant s'installa, tandis que tous buvaient le thé trop chaud. Ils se brulaient cependant les lèvres pour ne pas être le premier à parler. Hermione finit par se jeter à l'eau, sachant que, sans quoi, les deux autres ne le feraient jamais !

« Ron s'excuse de ne pas avoir pu venir. Avec la rentrée qui approche, il doit rester à la boutique, sans quoi il n'y a pas assez de monde. Il t'a laissé une lettre.

- D'accord, merci bien, lâcha-t-il étonné que Ron ai pris la peine d'écrire. »

Il prit la lettre dans ses mains. Il allait l'ouvrir, mais se dit que si Ron lui écrivait, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il la lirait lorsqu'il serait seul, ce serait mieux. Il vit une lueur de déception dans le regard d'Hermione. Elle ne devait pas savoir ce que contenait la missive et avait du compter sur George pour le découvrir. Il s'en amusa, et finit par prendre lui même la parole, afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Alors, que devenez-vous, tous les deux. Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, et je dois admettre ne pas être très au courant au sujet de vos métiers respectifs ! »

Il avala une gorgée de son thé brulant, tentant de penser à autre chose qu'à ce que lui-même pouvait bien faire. Il n'était même pas sur qu'il puisse répondre. Enfin, en attendant, il se tourna vers Hermione, l'invitant à raconter.

« Oh, et bien, rien n'a beaucoup changé, depuis mon mariage avec Ron. Ma vie est superbe, et j'en suis heureuse. Je viens d'avoir une promotion, au ministère. Je suis à la Justice Magique, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, ça fait un moment, tout de même. Enfin, tout va bien, quoi. La routine !

- Et pour moi, ajouta Harry, et bien, c'est à peu près pareil. Quoique, en ce moment, c'est un peu speed. Je … Je vais peut-être être pris en équipe des Chauves-souris de Ballycastle. Ils hésitent parce que je suis avec Ginny, et qu'elle pourrait se retrouver dans l'équipe adverse, je pourrais alors me montrer ''trop gentil''. »

Il donna un coup de poing rageur dans son genou. Cette histoire avait l'air de le tracasser, mais George était sur qu'il serait pris. Il ne s'appelait pas Harry Potter pour rien, après tout. S'il savait se montrer plus malin que les autres, il aurait son poste les yeux fermés. Il était le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard est connu. Une équipe nationale n'aurait pas osé se passer de ça, ils n'étaient pas fous !

« Et toi, George ? »

Il le savait. Il l'attendait en se rongeant les ongles depuis plus d'une minute. Hermione avait finalement osé la poser. C'était désormais officiel, après cela, il tuait McGonagall !

« Oh, et bien … Pas grand chose d'exceptionnel, pour être honnête. Après avoir cédé la boutique à Ron, j'ai un peu voyagé. McGonagall m'a proposé ce poste de Potions un peu avant les vacances. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai accepté. »

Il sourit piteusement, songeant à comment il s'était fait avoir par la vieille chouette qui lui servait de directrice. Des yeux implorants comme ça, coupés à l'argument, comment vouliez-vous résister ? Et George était un homme de parole, il n'avait donc pu se résorber par la suite. Il tiendrait son année. C'est en se disant cela qu'il constata qu'Hermione lui parlait. Il resta pensif une longue minute, tentant d'analyser sa parole. Sans être sur de lui, il baragouina une réponse, espérant que ça passerait. Il fut sauvé par des coups à la porte. Il se leva précipitamment, peut-être un peu trop, pour que les deux jeunes gens ne s'aperçoivent pas de sa gêne, et il se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit sans douceur.

Devant lui, le professeur Snape, les yeux noirs toujours aussi vides d'émotion, le regarda avec un air empreint de dégout. Il entra sans même demander de permission, et tendit un papier cacheté à George. Le cachet de l'Ecole, et plus précisément celui du Directeur. L'ancienne professeure de Métamorphose souhaitait certainement savoir comment il s'organiserait pour ses cours, les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin, et tout cela. Parfait, ce serait l'occasion de lui faire comprendre que personne le connaissant ne devait passer les grilles du château.

Il vit Snape tourner la tête, et lancer un rictus méprisant à ses deux anciens élèves. Il fusilla par la même occasion Harry du regard. La fin de la guerre ne semblait pas avoir apaisé la haine que ces deux se portaient. Quoique, Harry semblait moins sur de lui, et il ne lâcha aucune réplique cinglante. Hermione, quant à elle, lança un « Bonjour » qui résonna longtemps, tant le silence était lourd. Ce fut sur ces paroles que le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal détourna les talons, ne semblant pas vouloir discuter de convenance avec une Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

Le roux ouvrit sa lettre, et constata avec une sorte de joie dissimulée que le rendez-vous était dans dix minutes. Il pourrait ainsi congédier ses deux amis sans passer pour un rustre. Juste un homme travailleur. Et puis, avec Hermione, l'excuse n'aurait pu être meilleure. Il leur annonça la cause de son départ, et, après de longues embrassades, quand Harry et Hermione eurent assurés qu'ils passeraient le bonjour à toute la famille, ils quittèrent la pièce en jurant de se revoir bientôt.

Il espéra pensivement que non. Il ne tiendrait pas en présence de tous ces gens qui lui rappelait Fred. Il sortit dans le couloir cinq minutes après le départ de ses amis, les bras enroulés autour de lui-même. Il souffrait, beaucoup. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il ne vit pas la silhouette noire qui disparaissait au loin, comme si elle l'avait observé. Silhouette qui finit par rejoindre ses cachots, se demandant s'il arriverait jamais à formuler ce qui lui incombait. Il en parlerait avec le portrait de Dumbledore, celui qui avait été mis dans son bureau. Lui saurait quoi faire.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.<p>

Un peu plus d'action dans le suivant (moins, ce serait dur :p)

Cependant, je me rends compte que ma fic' va être beaucoup plus descriptive que pleine d'actions, et je m'en excuse d'avance x)

A la semaine prochaine !

Review ? *Regard Suppliant*


End file.
